


Loki, the God of Mischief, Fire and Chaos!

by DragonTemple6



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, BAMF Loki, Intersex Loki, Loki is a GOD, Mischievous Loki, Odin's Bad Parenting, SHIELD gets creamed, Thor is an idiot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-23 09:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2542139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonTemple6/pseuds/DragonTemple6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SHIELD and the Avengers learn how Loki earned his title as the God of Mischief. Unfortunately, after some bad decisions, they also learn why the other eight Realms gifted him with the titles of God of Fire and God of Chaos. </p><p>In other words, Loki shows all of Midgard why he is a God, and just how far he is willing to go for his children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Time to meet Asgard

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate Universe - Thor and Thor 2 never happened. Loki does not care about ruling in the slightest, so never competed with Thor for the throne. Loki also fought tooth and nail for his kids, everytime Odin tried to interfere, exile or imprison one of his children, he caused such chaos and destruction that Asgard couldn't do anything as he is the most powerful Mage to have ever been. All his children grew up with him, even if they had gone of their own will to other realms.
> 
> As Jormungandr grew, he eventually became too big for Asgard and so he and Loki both chose Midgard because of the vastness of the oceans. Loki visits all his kids as often as he can, but Midgard is a favourite as he can play his tricks and pranks to his hearts content.
> 
> The Chitauri still came to New York but under the leadership of the Other, the Avengers were still formed, but they have only heard of Asgard because of the Other claiming that Thanos wants the Tesseract to get into Asgard's weapons vault.

 

 

It was a quiet day in New York for a change, all the villains that had started popping up since the alien army of Chituari had invaded seemed to be taking the day off. It made a nice change to the endless battles they had been fighting in the few months since they had discovered they were not alone in the universe, and the Avengers were taking full advantage. They had all gathered around Tony's roof top pool for a relaxing day in the sun, when Agent Coulson appeared next to Tony who had stretched out on a sun lounge.

"We have a situation."

"What?! No! This is our day off. Tell who ever it is to come back on Monday," Tony dismissed.

"I'm afraid it's not so much someone attacking, more that we don't know what to make of what's happened. You're all needed at Central Park, now," Coulson turned away expecting them to follow. "Stark and Banner, bring all your science scanners as well, you'll need them."

"Wonder what's happened that they tell us to bring science with us and not our armour?" as Bruce and Tony headed on down to his labs to gather anything they might need to unravel a mystery.

It didn't take them long before they all headed out, arriving within 15 minutes of the call. To say there were some shocked Avengers was an understatement, they couldn't beleive their eyes.

"That is _not_ possible," Bruce said with certainty. "That is physically not possible."

"I'm seeing it, just not quite believing it," came Tony's reply.

Fury came up behind them, livid, "Believe it. Now fix it. Do what ever you have to, but find out how this happened, who did it, and  _find_ them. We can't keep this contained, it's already all over the web and social sites." None of them had anything to say about that, they just continued to stare at the impossible before them.

Central Park looked like a toddler decided to redecorate. The carefully maintained once deep green grass was now a bright purple, every tree trunk and branch had turned a fluorescent yellow, and every leaf on every plant was now a sky blue. But what made it even more bizarre was the fact that every visitor that was there at the time of the change was now a radiant green with bright orange hair.

"What happened, sir," Steve was the first one to ask.

"At 11 o'clock this morning, people reported that they saw a strangely dressed man summon some type of green energy over the whole park. An instant later, the colour changes you see here, happened. The man seems to have vanished shortly after, but we have hundreds of panicked people and no way to return them to their previous selves. The worst affected seem to be a religious group that was seen to have an argument with the perpetrator beforehand."

As Tony and Bruce scurried off to take their readings, babbling about what happened like school children, Steve asked if he could speak to this group. As Fury led him over, he couldn't quite accept what his eyes were seeing. Somehow they had acquired polka dots to go with their altered looks, and the effect was truly hilarious. Steve swore he heard a couple of the SHIELD agents giggle as he passed.

Afterwards, as they all gathered on SHIELD's Helicarrier, they went through all the information they had gained in the previous hours. The scientists could not explain the unusual colouring that had afflicted everything in the park's boundaries. Every test they had run came back that nothing out of the ordinary had happened, if they had not seen they colour difference, they would have said that there was nothing wrong at all.

The info from the religious group that had seemed to be the catalyst for the attack had not been any more helpful. They had told SHIELD that they had only been holding a prayer meeting when a tall, dark haired man with emerald green eyes and a very unusual leather outfit in black, green and gold had appeared before them. The man had then proceeded to claim that their 'so-called' God was a fraud and did not exist, but that the 'real' Gods were far more interesting anyway. They had called blasphemy and their leader had gone on about the powers and wonders that their 'God' had given the world, and the other man had argued back just as fierce.

Eventually it seems, he had gotten fed up with their stubbornness to accept what he claimed was the truth and had demonstrated the powers of a 'real' God. It seems that he was responsible for the effects that had occurred, but that after laughing at the groups misfortune had promptly disappeared into thin air. There had been no signs of the technology he had used to cause those effects, and no sightings of him since then either.

The search was on for the mystery man, and SHIELD had quarantined those affected and blocked of Central Park for now, although that was not as effective as they had hoped. News spread far and wide about the odd occurrences that had happened within the park and the internet was fairly abuzz with speculations and theories. They continued trying to solve the puzzle, but none more so than Tony Stark. He wanted to know how it was accomplished, because despite being an engineering genius, he couldn't figure out the technology behind it and it was driving him mad with curiosity.

 

* * *

 

 

During the next few months, the Avengers were called out multiple times to what could only be considered the biz-arrest attacks that they had ever witnessed. It had started to literally rain cats and dogs in the downtown area a week after the park incident, followed by all the statues coming to life. The Statue of Liberty had made it all the way to the park before all the statues had stopped moving as suddenly as they had started, and they still hadn't figured out how to get her back to her pedestal.

With each incident, Fury had only grown to represent his name more and more, with the latest one causing a shouting match between him and Tony. He was blaming their lack of progress on Stark, citing his flaws as the reason they didn't have answers. Tony was just as quick to point out that Fury just felt embarrassed that whoever this guy was, he was making SHIELD look incompetent, and that the so-called 'attacks' hadn't caused any injuries so far.

"Whoever is causing all this doesn't seem interested in causing injuries to people, although property looks like fair game, you just don't like the fact that he's running circles around your people. For a supposed intelligence organisation, you don't know very much, do you?" Tony was furious that they would blame him even after all the hours, money and resources that he had poured into finding the one responsible.

"Calm down, Stark," Steve tried, trying to keep some semblance of order. "Nobodies blaming anyone, right, Fury?" a pointed look sent the Directors way silenced any objection. "We just have to keep working towards finding him. He'll make a mistake soon, and then we'll have all the answers we need."

"Not soon enough," came Fury's growl. "He's taunting us, and playing willy nilly with the laws of physics. He is a threat to this country and this planet, I want him in a SHIELD holding facility yesterday."

"Threat?" Tony couldn't believe what he was hearing. "So he's broken a few physics laws, that doesn't make him a threat to us, just a prankster."

"He's a threat. Can you imagine the damage he could cause if he wanted to. I want him in SHIELD custody ASAP, I will not allow someone with that amount of power to run around free."

"You can't just lock someone up and throw away the key, Fury. He's caused property damage, yes, but he hasn't hurt anyone. Back me up here, guys." Bruce nodded with Tony, but the others didn't seem so keen to agree. The two SHIELD agents he could see siding with Fury, but Captain Righteous was as well?

"I'm sorry, Stark. But I have to agree with Fury. If he should start hurting anyone, he could cause a lot of damage. At least SHIELD could keep him contained."

"I don't believe this. What happened to innocent until proven guilty?"

"He is too powerful to allow to continue to roam free, and the Council has given us our orders. We are to capture this man and contain him at all costs. We have built a containment centre at one of our bases, it will hold him as we designed it to, he won't escape once we get him there. Your job is to capture him and deliver him to us, that is all." With that, Fury stalked away without another word.

Tony turned to Steve, "I can't believe you! You would just hand some poor bloke over to SHIELD?"

"Those are our orders, Stark."

"I don't work for SHIELD, or you, so you can take your orders and shove them," he then stormed out, heading for his suit to return home.

"I agree with Tony on this one. I won't be party to turning someone over to be experimented upon and tortured like a lab animal," it was the first time Bruce had spoken up since that morning.

"SHIELD won't do that, they'll just keep him from hurting anyone."

"If that's what you believe, Steve, then you don't know them very well," and he followed Tony out.

 

* * *

 

 

A week later, the Avengers were once again called in to SHIElD, this time because of strange happenings out in the New Mexico desert. Six people had apparently shown up in a beam of blinding light, asking to speak to the people who had the Tesseract. SHIELD were suspicious and wary of them, for how did they gain the knowledge that they had the Tesseract. Fury gathered all the Avengers before commencing any discussions with the strange group.

As they congregated in one of the many meeting rooms on board the Helicarrier, they were strange indeed. All wore leather and armour, and they all carried some form of ancient weapon on them, be it sword or spear. The largest of them carried a giant hammer and introduced himself as Prince Thor of Asgard, and his companions as Lady Sif and the Warrior Three, and the final two as diplomats from his father, King Odin.

Initially this was met with disdain and disbelief, as no-one truly thought that a myth such as Asgard existed. After much debate, the Aesir had proved that Asgard did exist, they knew much about the Tesseract, and that they had impressive strength, attested by the hole Thor had accidentally punched through one wall. Things took a downturn when it was discovered that they were here to return their lost treasure, the Tesseract, back to Asgard.

Fury was not impressed at all. "The Tesseract belongs to earth, and here it will stay."

Thor was just as adamant that he take it back with him, "You can not hope to control the Tesseract, for she will not bow to just anyone."

"You speak of it like it's alive," Dr Selvig stated.

"That is because she is. She has an awareness that is almost sentient, and she is displeased with your attempts to control her. That is why she attracted the attention of the Chitauri, Thanos has been her master before and she finds him more worthy of her power than Midgard."

This was not something that had believed before when they had heard it from the Other, but having it confirmed by people who claimed to have made the Tesseract, made it seem more real.

"Regardless, the Tesseract is in our possession and it will remain with us." Fury was not about to give up his only advantage over worlds that could apparently journey to other planets on a whim.

"She will never give you what you want, and she doesn't like being used," Thor continued to warn, but the diplomats sent with him halted any further objections for now. They smoothed things over to allow them to stay for more discussions, but refused any of Fury's attempts to secure technology from them.

For the next few days the Aesir and the Avengers grew to know each other, learning the others differences and abilities. When asked about how Mjilnor worked, Thor informed them that she worked with the aid of magic which Tony scoffed at, but Thor couldn't tell them any more than that as he could not wield magic himself.

"Both my father and mother are magic-users, but it is my brother who is the true Mage of the family. He could tell you all about the enchantments that allow Mjilnor to work as she does."

Selvig perked up at that mention, "Your brother?"

"Yes, Loki, my younger brother is the most powerful Mage in the Nine Realms," Thor told him.

"Isn't Loki supposed to be Odin's blood brother?"

"Odin's brother?! No, he is Odin's son, my brother."

"Question," Tony butted in, "Isn't Loki supposed to be some kind of Norse God of Mischief?"

"True, he is the God of Mischief and Chaos. He is known throughout the Realms as the Trickster God."

"He doesn't happen to be tall, black haired with green eyes does he?" Fury suddenly started paying particular attention to Thor's answers.

"Yes, that does describe my brother. Tell me, why the interest in Loki," was his puzzled reply.

"We've been plagued recently with a string of odd incidents and pranks, such as moving statues and all the trees in a park turning different colours. The only lead we have to go on is the report that a man with black hair and green eyes, dressed in black leather with green and gold accents, was seen at each incident."

"That's Loki alright," Fandral exclaimed. "He's probably here visiting his son, but he does love to play tricks on people. It seems like your his latest victims."

Fury didn't look very impressed by the flippant attitude that the Aesir seem to have regarding someone he considered a serious threat to national security. "So how do you contain him?"

Thor burst out laughing, "Contain him?! You can't contain chaos, and you would do well not to even try. Our father has tried for millennia and never has he succeeded. Loki can not be contained or controlled, but he can be directed if you dare his temper."

Fury was even more displeased with that insight into his target. "We must contain him. He can not be allowed to just roam free and cause destruction among us," he practically hissed out. "We need him in our custody and his technology will be confiscated."

"My brother uses no technology, all he needs is his magic. As a Prince of Asgard he obeys no laws but ours, to act against him is to declare war," Thor warned the humans. He did not like the tone of this director and he did not show proper deference to a prince.

"This is Earth, not Asgard. He is a threat to our safety and as such we will do everything in our power to stop him!"

Tony suddenly pushed in between the two who were beginning to glare at each other. "Hey now, enough, no one is going after anyone." He turned to Thor, "Can you get your brother to talk to us? If we can get him to understand that his jokes, while funny to him, aren't the same to us, maybe we can come to an agreement."

"Stark, if you think for one moment that SHIELD will negotiate with an alien terrorist, then you are sorely mistaken," Fury was incensed that Stark would think that they would allow that alien scum to leave if they came to an 'agreement'.

"Of course, Son of Stark. Loki is an excellent diplomat, one of the finest in all the Realms. He would be certain to meet with you if you show interest, the Silvertongue would not pass on the opportunity to bandy words with another."

"You may get that chance sooner than you think," Coulson hurried into the room. "We have reports that every toy in a shop has come to life, nothing has been damaged yet, but we have some very freaked out parents."

With that news, the Avengers and the Aesir headed out to see if they could find the elusive God of Mischief.


	2. First Contact with the God of Mischief and Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers meet Loki for the first time, and SHIELD manages to antagonise the God of Fire and Chaos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Think of this toy shop as being like Mr Magorium's Wonder Emporium.

When they arrived at Gale's Toy House, it was to absolute chaos. Parents were running after happily screaming children who were busily involved in chasing their favourite toys all over the shop. As they entered, the giant sized Teddy Bear in the window asked them what toy they were after and if it could direct them to an aisle which had the effect of rendering every Avenger speechless.

Thor however, was not fazed in the slightest and asked to be directed to his brother. The bear pointed down towards the Lego section and informed them that his Highness, Prince Loki, was leading a charge of Black Knights and their Dragons against the White Knights and their child helpers. The Aesir ventured off into the shop, dodging flying planes and racing cars, and detoured around a battle between Elves and Orcs that had spilled out into the corridor from the Lord of the Rings display, the Avengers, minus Bruce for he did not want the Hulk to accidentally appear amongst children, trailing along behind.

As they approached the corner the bear had pointed to, they could hear laughing children, miniature voices raised in battle cries and the roaring of tiny dragons. They all stopped and stared when the battle field came into view.

Somehow they had set up two opposing castles, one gleaming white and the other a towering black, using to their advantage the tables, chairs and boxes all around them. The two armies were involved in pitched battle between the castles, with the children manning the White Knights catapults, firing bouncy balls and play dough and trying to knock down the Black Knights airforce. For flying over the battlefield were a dozen dragons carrying various objects to drop on unsuspecting Knights, some carrying little buckets of sticky goo to bog down the resistance.

Over all of this was Loki, resplendent in his black leathers accented in forest green and glittering gold, his green cape swinging from his shoulders with every move. He was directing the dragon bombardment like a conductor directing his orchestra, his hands swirling through the air in graceful moves and his emerald eyes glittering with laughter and mischief.

The Avengers stood there, dumbfounded at the chaos before them, while Thor just looked on fondly.

"That is so  _awesome!_ " Tony let out a whoop, drawing the attention of the God to him, before darting over to try and grab one of the little dragons flying around. It gave a roar as it climbed higher out of reach, to which Tony pouted and turned pleading eyes onto the trickster. "Aww, please, just a quick peek?" he begged.

Thor laughed uproariously at that. "Brother! Best let him look, I have found that the Man of Iron has a curiosity to match yours and is relentless in his pursuit of knowledge," as he wandered over to Loki's side.

"What are  _you_ doing here, Thor? I thought Father was sending you on a diplomatic visit to some realm," Loki was puzzled at the appearance of his older brother, for as far as he knew he should be tied up in meetings with foreign dignitaries.

"Yes, Father did send me, and it was to Midgard that I was sent. The mortals were quite perplexed with your tricks, brother. They wanted me to ask you to talk with them, they seem very keen on stopping you causing chaos where ever you go."

"I didn't do  _that_ much, just a little joke here and there, nothing that would cause upset," as he looked over the battlefield watching the kids have fun, and their parents eyeing him warily.

"A little joke?!" Steve Rogers was incredulous. All that chaos and panic at the display of power that had been happening the last few months was nothing more than a little  _joke!_  "People panicked when you started moving the statutes. The car accidents alone caused more than 150 injuries, and you think that was a joke?"

"Of course. It's not my fault if you little mortals are too weak hearted to see the humour in things. Nobody else complains when I entertain myself," he sniffed, turning to look down on the captain.

Thor jumped in before Steve could reply to that, "The Elves and Dwarves are used to your shenanigans, and the Aesir have become indifferent to the tricks you have played over the last five thousand years. You can't really compare them to mortals who only live a handful of years and have probably forgotten what you used to get up to on Midgard," he rebuked.

"Regardless of whether others are used to your brother or not, Thor, he has caused havoc to New York and we require him to accompany us back to the Helicarrier," Natasha quickly injected before Loki had a chance to argue. Thor looked at her as if she had gone crazy, a look she returned with indifference. "This way please, Mr. Odinson," turning to the trickster and trying to get him to follow her.

"You will refer to me by title, little mortal, or you will regret it," Loki's eyes flashed for an instant, indignant at the disrespect that she showed him, proceeding the sudden appearance of cat ears on top of her head. "No one commands me, not even Odin, King of the Gods can tell me what to do. So tell me, why I should bother to listen to you,  _little mortal_?" he focused his entire attention on the one who dared to presume she had any right to try and command him.

It was at that point that Agent Coulson and his party of six agents showed up to instil order to the pandemonium that was the toy shop. As the agents tried to corral the children and their overwrought parents, Coulson came over to the gathering in the Lego aisle to try and smooth things over.

After some pleading from Thor, Loki finally waved his hands in a quick gesture to cancel the spell that animated all the toys, causing them to stop moving freely throughout the shop. He then followed Thor outside, talking in a language that none of the humans could understand, avidly engaged in a conversation that seemed more handwaving than not.

Once outside, the SHIELD agents surrounded the trickster and his brother as inconsipicularly as they could, trying to cut them off from civilians and bystanders. Once in position, Coulson, an irate Widow by his side, went to impress upon the two brothers that Loki's co-operation in going with the agents was required.

At first, he was completely ignored as the two bickered about something, before he raised his voice over them, quickly capturing their attention.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but Mr. Odinson will have to come with me now," Coulson insisted, stepping towards them. "We have questions that must be answered, so if you could co-operate, it would be much easier for you."

"And as I told your friend, no-one commands me, and my name is Prince Loki, not Odinson," Loki did not like the attitude displayed by this agent and he was not going to bend to some mortals just because they thought too highly of themselves.

"This is not a request, Mr. Odinson, we need answers which you are going to give us. We can not allow you to continue causing problems for us and we have been ordered to contain you by any means necessary. You are surrounded by people who are fully capable in _making_  you co-operate with us."

This brought Thor's attention fully onto the bland agent, "Have a care of how you speak to a Prince of Asgard. If you harm Loki in any way, that will be taken as an act of war against Asgard from which you will not survive." He did not approve of the manner in which the humans were taking towards his younger brother.

"If he co-operates, then no harm will come to him, Mr. Odinson, but we will contain him aboard the Helicarrier until we can secure him in better facilities. Then you can discuss with Fury about what will happen, but it is doubtful that the Council will surrender custody of your brother back to Asgard, and until then, he is under our jurisdiction," Coulson needed to wrap this up quickly, for the longer they argued, the more time they had for something to go wrong.

And then Loki laughed.

It was a laugh full of amusement at lessor beings trying to be his equal. He couldn't believe the gall these little humans had, trying to claim authority over the God of Chaos! It was hilarious. He hadn't heard anything quite so funny in many years.

The agents sent him withering looks, before turning to Coulson for orders. He sighed, resigned, and motioned Bruce to come forward and to be prepared to change. it looked like these so-called Gods needed a lesson in just what these 'little mortals' were capable of.

"This is your last warning to abide by our wishes, Mr. Odinson. If you do not, you won't like what will happen," he tried to threaten Loki into obeying.

Still giggling, it took a moment for Loki to respond. "I've never heard something so ridiculous in my life,  _you_ , threaten a  _God_. That's the best thing I've heard in years," before he almost doubled over, still laughing.

Coulson nodded to Bruce to begin his transformation, and indicated to the SHIELD agents to be ready to minimise collateral damage. Backing off to a safe distance, he and Natasha drew their weapons and levelled them at Thor to try and deter him if he should interfere.

Just as Bruce began to shift into the Hulk, there was a flash of green and a little girl with long ebony hair and eyes like emeralds appeared beside Loki. He stooped down and picked her up with a little toss into the air, unconcerned by the sudden tensing of all those around them.

"Eisa, what are you doing here, I thought you were playing with Jormungandr?" he began, but was interrupted by the roar of a now fully transformed Hulk, who beat the ground with both fists before advancing on the Chaos God.

"Papa, he's all  _green_! Is he an Ogre?" the little girl questioned with a giggle, unfazed by a pissed off Hulk bearing down on her.

" _Papa_?!" Steve blurted out, "Hulk, stop!" he called out, trying to stop the green giant.

But it was too late, Hulk had reached the trickster and the girl he carried and swung a giant hand out to flatten Loki.

It never connected.

With just a flick of his fingers, Loki sent the Hulk sailing over the heads of the SHIELD agents gathered around them, to crash into one of their black SUV's that blocked off the street.

Dead silence permeated the suddenly still street. Not one agent was left with anything but a look of utter surprise on their face, for not one had ever thought that the Hulk could be swatted aside like an annoying fly. Even the Avengers were stunned into immovability.

Then a giggle sounded out over the shocked humans, coming from the girl still held by the trickster as she bounced up and down in his arms. "Again, Papa! Again!" came the excited demand.

Hulk shook himself free from the wreckage and once again tried to land a blow on Loki, but as before, Loki only had to gesture slightly, and Hulk suddenly found himself suspended in mid-air. He threw himself into struggling to move in any direction, but no matter what he did, he hung in the exact same spot.

"He's a pretty ugly Ogre, isn't he, papa," Eisa thoughtfully frowned at the raging Hulk. "Do you think if we made him prettier he would stop being so mean?"

"Maybe, sweetheart. What did you have in mind?" was the mischievous reply.

"Make him pink! With Purple hair! That way he can look pretty," was the solution offered by a child that looked no more than 4 or 5 years old, and with a wave of his hand, her father fulfilled that wish.

There, hanging before everyone, was the Hulk, with vibrant pink skin and bright purple hair, roaring and snarling from being deprived from smashing his prey. When he continued to keep up the bellowing, Loki flicked his wrist again, and Bruce Banner was suddenly being dropped from a few feet in the air, the Hulk nowhere in sight.

Even the Black Widow exclaimed a gasp in surprise at this, for never had the Hulk been forced to transform into Banner. SHIELD had not believed it possible.

Coulson was recalculating their ability to bring Loki in for they had counted on the Hulk being strong and invulnerable enough to take him out if need be, but from what had happened, it looked like they had seriously underestimated the power that these Aesir had.

He could not risk antagonising the trickster if he could negate the Hulk, and getting him back to the Helicarrier was looking less and less likely. He needed another solution, and fast.

That solution showed up in the form of one genius whose brain worked faster than his mouth.

"That was so  _cool_! Do you think you could show me how to do that? And how did you change his skin colour? I've been experimenting with loads of different formulas and I can't do it! Whose that you have there, and why did she call you 'Papa'? I want one of those little dragons you had flying around before. Can you animate larger things? What am I talking about, of course you can, the Statue of Liberty, duh!" as he smacked himself in the forehead. 

Tony practically scrambled over to Loki and kept up a steady stream of questions and babble, not letting the trickster get a word in. Even Eisa looked surprised at the sheer amount of words that poured forth, while Thor stood there smiling at the scene he created.

 

* * *

 

 

In the confusion generated by the de-Hulking of Bruce by the Trickster God, Tony managed to convince Loki of the sincerity of his interest and with a green flash that lit the street, he teleported the Aesir and Tony to Stark Tower at Thor's insistence that the engineer would not stop until satisfied.

As Loki transported everyone, he left behind one of his clones to observe the reactions of the agents they had left behind. It turned out to be truly satisfying to witness the confusion that teleporting had generated, with panicked calls all round.

It seemed that even Steve Rogers had a point at which he acted without thinking, pushing through the agents that were converging on Loki and yelling about putting hands on heads and kneeling on the ground. When he tried to grab the God to demand where he had taken Tony he fell right through what he thought was a solid person, with the clone dissipating into golden light.

Coulson was already onto Fury about tracking down the elusive trickster and Tony Stark, Bruce suggested that they try the Tower.

"The Tower?" Steve was unconvinced that it would be that easy. "Loki kidnapped Stark,why would he take him to his own Tower?"

"It was Thor that asked for Loki to teleport them after telling him that Tony would not be deterred from his questions. He didn't kidnap anyone, therefore he wouldn't take them somewhere we don't know about."

Coulson was already relaying that information to the Helicarrier, before stepping behind one of the vans for a private chat with Fury.

"Sir, I think we may have underestimated the power of these Aesir. He tossed the Hulk around quite easily and even forced him to reassume the form of Banner. We didn't see any evidence that he was using technology, and if he is, it is remarkably well hidden."

Fury was unimpressed on the other side of the line, "I don't care how you do it, but that bastard will be in our cells by this evening. I'm heading over to you with the magic dampening cuffs that we just received from Dr. Strange. He seems to think that Odinson uses real magic and not technology. If that is the case, then our schedule for Phase Three weapons has just stopped," he was frustrated that the trickster was already causing him headaches and problems with weaponising his abilities, and they hadn't even secured him yet.

"I'll head over with the Avengers and try to contain him until you arrive, sir," and headed over to the waiting Quinjet.

Just as he boarded, a rather furious Natasha stormed out form the flight controls to stand towards the back of the craft, arms crossed and a look that threatened death to any who dared cross her.

"What's that all about," he whispered to Clint who had begun the takeoff procedures.

"She tried to sit down," he giggled, "It seems Loki didn't just give her cat ears, he gave her a cat tail as well!" and then burst out laughing, drawing a disgusted look from the one in question.

Coulson sighed and took his seat. This was turning into a disaster, and they had only spent about 30 minutes with the god. He dreaded what else someone with the kind of powers he was displaying could do to the fragile humans that inhabited this planet.

One's thing for sure, he now knew why they called him the God of Mischief and Chaos.


End file.
